


Anything For You

by adamdsolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, his club is used as a form of stimulation, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo
Summary: KOR Ushar x Reader
Relationships: Ushar (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this filth

Working for the First Order was not what you imagined you’d be doing with your life. But here you were, working tirelessly on the First Order’s ships day in and day out.

Today you had been tasked to do a routine check on the Night Buzzard. You had done it several times before but today you just weren’t in the mood. It was already late, you’d stayed past your shift end anyway. You just wanted to go back to your quarters and relax.

You were working by yourself so the check would take longer than normal. You had let the others go early because, to put it frankly, they didn’t know what they were doing. It would be taking you much longer if they were still around because you’d have to be fixing their mistakes.

You walked into the large ship, always amazed by its size. You got to work right away not wanting to waste a single second. Suddenly you heard loud footsteps approaching. For a moment you froze trying to remember if you scheduled the maintenance check for the wrong day. No one was supposed to be on, or needing the ship. You stood up straight arms at your side, just in case, it was Ren who you’d be seeing.

As the footsteps rounded the corner you got your first glimpse of who it was that was sharing your space.

Ushar. One of Ren’s knights. Always so cocky and arrogant. You’d only had the “privilege” of speaking to him once and you weren’t impressed, to say the least. But, how could you be...they were all like that, even Ren.

“Sorry sir, I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here. I had the maintenance check scheduled.”

He didn’t say a word, he just stood there, watching you, like he was waiting for you to slip up or something.

“I can leave sir,” you said, uncomfortable just standing in front of him in silence.

He moved quickly after you spoke, grabbing your arm, hard, and leading you off the ship. You were confused, thinking you had done something wrong. You really weren’t in the mood to be killed today.

When he passed all the places you were expecting him to take you, you got even more confused.

“Where are you taking me?” You spat out, annoyed that he still had a death grip on you.

“My quarters. Someone needs to teach you a lesson.” His voice was stern, with no hint of amusement in his tone.

“I didn’t even do anything wrong!” You were pissed and you wanted answers.

“Oh yes you did kitten. Walking around in those tight pants of yours teasing me, making my brothers want you when you are mine.”

“I am so confused. I never intentionally teased _any_ of you. And I’m yours? When did I _ever_ agree to that?”

You came upon his quarters and he led you in. At this point, you were going willingly because, whether he knew it or not, you were turned on by his words. You still didn’t want this to be easy for him.

“You will kitten, that I can promise.”

You were in his bedroom now and he had finally released you from his grip. You could feel the stinging sensation as he let go and you knew there would be a bruise there the next day. You had a feeling you’d have lots of bruises tomorrow.

You stood in front of him, arms crossed at your chest with a displeased look on your face. Somehow you could feel him smiling from behind his mask. He had laid down his weapon, a long club that for some reason made your cunt clench.

“Are you going to let me see the man behind the mask before you do whatever it is you are going to do?” You were sassing him because though you were turned on, you were still annoyed. You were still going to have to make up that maintenance check on the Night Buzzard.

He moved slowly removing his helmet to reveal himself to you. He was incredibly handsome with eyes that pierced your soul from his gaze. He had a little scruff around his face but overall you were surprised someone so handsome would cover his face so often.

“Clothes off,” a pause, “Now,” he demanded when you didn’t make a move to do so. Suddenly you became incredibly insecure about being naked in front of him. You tried to stop your face from looking like a tomato as much as you could but you could feel your whole body heating up.

“Now kitten.” Still a demand but a softer tone, like he knew your thoughts. When you refused again, you suddenly felt your throat closing up, the air leaving your lungs. He was using the force to choke you, to get his point across. You started squirming, grabbing your throat as if somehow that would help. When he saw your struggle he released you and you sucked in the air you had been deprived of. The anger in your eyes matched the curiosity in his own. He wasn’t used to being disobeyed.

His eyes watched you as you followed his orders, stripping down to just your undergarments.

“Those too.” He said motioning his head towards your little bit of clothing that covered your intimate areas. You did as he asked, your panties sticking to your cunt that had already begun dripping.

Soon you were fully exposed before him and he was still fully clothed.

“This isn’t really fair now is it?” You said looking him up and down and covering your chest with your arms while trying to cross your legs and shield yourself from him.

“I don’t play fair, kitten.” He said grabbing some rope out of a nearby box.

“Oh don’t even think about it-’” you couldn’t even finish your sentence before you felt your whole body freeze. You couldn’t move. No matter how hard you tried, you wouldn’t budge and he just grinned at you. He was using the force again, that asshole. You wished you could wipe that sly grin off his face.

He moved towards you, picking you up and placing you on the bed. You were on all fours and you still couldn’t move an inch.

“This is for not listening to my orders the first time. And for being such a tease.”

You felt a hard slap to your ass and you squealed at the feeling. The sharp pain only turned you on more as you felt your wetness begin to drip down your thighs.

He placed blow after blow on each of your ass cheeks, most of the time, at the same spot. You could feel your ass burning and you couldn’t even think about how red it probably was. When he was satisfied enough he somehow managed to tie you to the bed and finally released you from the force hold he had on you.

You were spread wide like a star, lying on your back. He spent moments just looking over you, observing you, as you laid there completely vulnerable.

Suddenly your body jolted at the most glorious sensation. You couldn’t even describe what you were feeling but you knew where you were feeling it. He was stimulating your clit with the force and it felt amazing. You bucked your hips up into nothing as he kept up the same pace. You couldn’t help the small moans that escaped your mouth as he worked you up to your climax.

As he was doing so, he started removing his clothing. Revealing himself to you as he made you feel the most incredible things.

“You are not to come without my permission. Understood?” His voice boomed through the room and you could almost feel the vibrations.

“Yes,” you whispered, barely able to speak.

“Yes, what?” He demanded. Your mind short-circuited for a minute unsure of what to say next. Eventually, you had no control of your mind and said what felt natural to you at the moment.

“Yes daddy,” you moaned a little louder this time as he was easily bringing you to your peak.

“That’s my good girl,” he said as he was just down to his boxers now. He watched as your body squirmed under the restraints of the ropes.

“Mmm so beautiful,” he said quietly but you heard, and it made your heart soar.

“Please daddy I’m going to come, oh FUCK, please, please let me come!” Your words were a mess and you couldn’t think straight. The only thing on your mind was giving in to what your body needed.

“You beg so well kitten,” he paused watching your face crinkle into an O shape as your toes began to curl. “Come.”

With his approval your body shook, your back arched, and you shut your eyes so tight you saw stars. Your orgasm ripped through your entire body, making your whole body tremble as you screamed out profanities. You felt amazing, almost refreshed in a way. You hadn’t come that hard before in your life and you hadn’t done so in so long.

Your eyes were still shut until you felt the bed beneath you move. You opened them to see him between your legs.

“I want to taste your pretty little cunt kitten.”

His mouth kissed your inner thighs before sucking and placing small bites to leave marks. You were already squirming again feeling him everywhere but where you needed him.

“Please daddy,” you whined. You weren’t sure if it was your whine or if he was so desperate himself but he finally swiped his tongue through your folds, taking extra time to flick your clit. Your body reacted to the sensation as you began grinding on his face, wishing you had access to your hands so you could press him in closer.

His mouth was working magic, sucking your clit and prodding his tongue in your entrance, only making you moan and whine more for him. You tried to relax your body, laying your head back into the mattress when you felt two thick fingers plunge into you.

“Oh FUCK!” You screamed at the new feeling as his fingers began pumping in and out of you, curling inside your walls, finding your sweet spot. His mouth was still on your clit as his fingers brought you close to your second orgasm.

“Oh daddy please, I’m going to come again, please, please…” Your voice trailed off as the breath was taken out of you from how wonderful he was making you feel.

He kept his pace inside you and on your clit, only taking a moment to give you permission to come. The words vibrate on your clit and quickly bring you to your peak.

You felt the white heat take over your body as you came around his fingers, clenching hard around them, and bucking your hips up into his face. He worked you through your orgasm never leaving until he was sure you were finished.

His fingers came out of you and his mouth moved to your stomach, trailing up to your tits. He took each one in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around your nipples making them hard.

He played with them for some time slapping them, turning them red, then sucking and biting them, turning them purple.

When he was satisfied with the marks left on your breasts he moved to your neck sucking welts at your pulse only making you needier. When his lips found your own, your hips moved up toward him, brushing his hard length. You could still taste yourself on his lips as he grazed his tongue with your own. You kept working your hips up into him, trying to feel him as best as you could, seeking the friction you so desperately needed. You wished you could touch him.

“Such a needy little thing aren’t you?” He said, his mouth hovering above your own. His hands moved quickly to pull down his boxers, finally revealing his massive cock. He was already so hard, it stood up against his stomach. You gulped thinking about the possibility of it not fitting.

“Don’t worry kitten,” he said softly into your ear. _Was he reading your mind?_

He pumped himself in his fist a few times before pushing between your folds, coating himself in your wetness. Each time he did, he nipped your clit with his tip and it only made you moan in return. You wanted him so bad; it was agonizing each moment he didn’t thrust into you.

When he finally did it was without warning. He aligned himself with your entrance and pushed all the way in, to the hilt. The stretch stung a little but he felt amazing inside you, filling you fully. 

“Oh fuck kitten, you are so tight, so perfect for me. This cunt. It’s mine. It belongs to me, you understand?” His eyes were burning into your own as his cock was lodged inside your pussy.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl.” He began his thrusts, finding his pace, and pounding into you relentlessly. You were already sensitive from your last two orgasms but your body was in pure bliss. He was hitting deep inside you finding your sweet spot again and again only bringing you to your peak quicker.

“Daddy please I’m so close! Please let me come, let me come on your cock!” Your mind lost its train of thought as he kept pounding into you. His eyes couldn’t stop staring at your chest, watching your tits bounce with each thrust. His thumb moved to your clit and started rubbing tight circles.

“My good little kitten, begging for me like the little slut she is. Go ahead whore, come.”

With his words, your third orgasm took over your body, tears welled in your eyes as you came hard around his cock. Each time you clenched around him only elicited groans as he felt your walls tighten around him.

Soon you felt his cock twitching inside you, as he released his spend, coating your walls and filling you up. And just as quick as he thrust in, he pulled out, watching his load spill out of your cunt and stain the mattress.

He got off the bed and moved towards his club.

“I think you’re ready for this now kitten,” he said with the biggest grin on his face. Your body was tired, you could feel how sore you were from the bruises and spanks given to your ass.

“Please, I don’t think I-”

“You can do it, kitten.” His confidence in you only made your wetness begin to grow again even when you thought it couldn’t. You weren’t going to lie, you wanted it.

He inserted the club inside you. It was a strange feeling, cold, hard, but not particularly unpleasant. He stood at the side of the bed, the club in his hand as he began thrusting it inside you. You whined at the mixture of pain and pleasure it brought you.

He was close enough to you that you almost knew what he was going to ask next.

“Open your mouth kitten,” he said, and you obeyed. His cock thrust inside of you, matching the motion of the club sliding in your wet cunt.

He was so big, your jaw was stretched wide as he pounded into the back of your throat. You were gagging, choking for air each time he thrust into you. The feeling of you reaching another orgasm making you want to moan but those moans were suppressed by his massive cock stuffing your face. His head rolled back as the feeling of having your mouth around him was bringing him to his own peak.

The club was omitting some kind of vibration that was hitting your clit perfectly and you could feel yourself reaching your climax. You started making gurgling noises around his cock to signify your impending orgasm. His hand came to your face, wiping some of the tears away that had formed from gagging around his cock.

“Go ahead, baby girl,” he whispered, and you came clenching on the hard, awkward club, with his cock still stuffed in your mouth.

Seeing your orgasm rip through your body, made him reach his peak quickly. Before you knew it he was twitching inside your mouth and releasing his load all on your tongue.

“Don’t waste a drop kitten,” he said, pulling out of you and watching you lick and swallow his release. He removed the club from your pussy and disappeared, letting you lay there, tied, and used.

He returned with a warm towel, wiping your body, and cleaning you up. He finally untied you and let your arms and legs rest.

“You better not even think about making me move because I don’t think I physically can.” You were exhausted, and used, just how he wanted it. He wanted to show you what being his could be like. No one has ever made you feel the way you felt tonight so the thought of being his didn’t sound so bad.

He moved your body into bed, placing you under the covers before getting in himself. His body moved up behind you, your back flush with his strong, muscular chest.

“You did so well kitten, my perfect little fuck toy,” he whispered into your ear as he nuzzled his face into your neck.

“Anything for you, master,” you said. The name felt right. You were letting him know you didn’t mind being his.

You could feel his smile on your neck as your tired body began to relax, feeling his slow, steady breaths.

This was not how you saw your night going but you were glad this is how it turned out. 


End file.
